


On Sketches

by cinderfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: Sometimes Percy lets Vex go through his sketchbooks when he’s not using them - a sign of how much he trusts her, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sometimes Percy lets Vex go through his sketchbooks when he’s not using them-- a sign of how much he trusts her, really.

A lot of his notes from before they met are messy and jumbled and-- in many places-- heavily damaged and torn. He doesn’t sketch people or places, just scribbles out ideas that would later become his guns. Vex finds a page early on where he tried to keep count of the days since he got free of Whitestone; it stops after a month and a half.

And then she hits the part where she knows they’ve met. He sketches out Keyleth’s circlet, Scanlan’s various instruments, little pieces of his new companions. And her. The first one is just a brief sketch, a scribble of what's obviously her and Trinket. It's cute, really.

When she dips into the part of his notes where he starts building her arrows she can’t help but smirk a little. She doesn’t know for sure, hasn’t actually asked yet, but she’s long suspected that the arrows were Percy’s way of flirting with her.

His notes become more erratic around the time of Whitestone, just quick things he jotted down with a heavy hand whenever he got the chance. He has trouble writing out full sentences, instead opting for quick bullet points. He doesn’t draw.

He scribbles down notes about getting blackpowder from Victor with her assistance after the dragons attack. A tiny doodle of her winking accompanies it, and she can’t help but grin. He writes something about going down into the Raven Queen’s tomb to retrieve something they think might help turn the tide. His notes go blank for a couple days after, save for a single sketch of a siege arrow.

It’s the Feywild where she really starts to notice. He draws everything he sees, captivated by the plane he’s dreamed about since he was a child; flowers, trees, the city of Syngorn. Her. So many sketches of _her_. Her flying with her pointed hat on, her laughing, a particularly crude but funny sketch of her kicking Syldor in the balls. Her title is written out beneath a simple sketch of her aiming her bow and arrow.

“You liked me,” she says accusingly out loud in a sing-song voice, drawing Percy’s attention to where she sits perched up on a counter in the corner of his workshop.

“What?” he asks with a raised eyebrow, squinting at her from behind his glasses.

“You _liked_ me,” she repeats.

“I mean,” his eyebrows scrunch up in the most adorable way. “I sure would hope so, considering we’re in a relationship?”

She slowly turns his notebook around to show him a page that’s particularity riddled with doodles of her. Percy squints harder, straining to see what she’s showing him. When he realizes what it is, Vex watches a flush of deep red creep up the sides of his face. “You drew me all the time!”

“I did,” he agrees slowly, setting down the thing he’s fiddling with so he can reach up and rub the back of his neck, no doubt leaving little streaks of black across his pale skin. “I forgot about those.”

“I don’t know how, there are so many of them.”

“Fine,” he relents with an eye roll. “I didn’t forget about them, but I definitely didn’t realize letting you look through my book meant you seeing them.”

“It’s adorable.” She lets a slow smile spread across her face as she turns the book back towards her, flicking to the next page and making a squeal of delight when she finds yet another sketch of her-- a profile shot this time. “You were enamored with me.”

Percy rolls his eyes again. “You were a good sketch subject.”

“Charmed. Infatuated. Besotted.” She thinks of Keyleth on the other side of the cavern and runs her tongue over her lips, her grin widening. “ _Smitten_.”

Percy groans. “I’ve heard that word more than enough, thank you very much.”

Laughing, Vex shuts the book and gets to her feet, closing the distance between her and Percy so she can wrap her arms around his neck and lean forward against his back, her chin resting lightly on the top of his head. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t draw, but if I did I’m sure my sketchbooks would’ve been full of pictures of you too.”

He huffs but relaxes against her-- and yes, she was right, he did accidentally smudge grease across the back of his neck. She snorts when she sees it, reaching forward to grab a cloth sitting next to him so she can dab it off. He shivers as she does, and when she’s done she drops it back on the table and presses a kiss against the top of his head.

“I think it’s rather charming,” she continues, resting her cheek against his head now. “I quite like realizing I was the center of your attention.”

“As you so often are,” he says with a sigh. He wipes his hands off on the cloth before he reaches up and lightly cups his hands over her own, his thumb brushing over her knuckles. “Well, at least you apparently find it endearing.”

“Incredibly so. Listen, darling, if you ever want me to, say, _model_ for your sketches--”

“ _Vex._ ”

“I’m just saying that I’d be interested!”

“You’re awful.”

“I am, and you love me.”

Percy doesn’t reply, but instead pulls one of her hands up and simply presses a kiss against her ring finger.


End file.
